dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Treestar of Horror
Treestar of Horror is the 31st episode of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summary Littlefoot and the Gang explain their most scariest adventures in New York. Segments * Savage Chomper- Chomper TBA. * Indominus Panic- After Curt Connors transforms into an Indominus Rex and nearly murdering Garfield, he must get the gang's (especially Chomper's) help to try to tame him and avoid him from murdering people.. For dinner. * Sharptooth Aliens- Littlefoot TBA. * The Raven- Pterano retells the famous poem by Edgar Allen Poe. *Dressed in Black- Ducky gives birth to a Symbiote creature which causes Spider-Man to be back in his black suit. * Night of the Werehorn- Cera transforms into a Werehorn on a full moon, Rocky and the Gang of 14 must tame the Werehorn and take care of it for the rest of the night. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *George Ball as Mr. Threehorn *Cam Clarke as Bron *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Cree Summer as Lizzie *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky and Dusty *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett/The Werehorn *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin/Indominus Rex Curt Conners *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Jessica Walter as Old One *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Reba McEntire as Etta *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Al Roker as News Anchorman *Nolan North as News Chopper *Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars *Tim Curry as Victor Veloci *Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom *Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman *Nick Offerman as Sharptooth Alien #1 (Guest Appearance) *Antonio Banderas as Sharptooth Alien #2 (Guest Appearance) *James Earl Jones as Narrator (Guest Appearence/The Raven) Songs * Don't Be Scared * We Must Be Brave * Please Be Careful Trivia * This is the first episode of the show to receive a TV-PG rating, this is due to the dark themes, violence, and some blood. * The segment, Indominus Panic where Curt transforms into an Indominus Rex was so popular, it became a running gag in the show where Curt unexpectedly transform into different dinosaurs. * The segment, The Raven is based off the poem of the same name by Edgar Allan Poe. * The Symbiote creatures make their first appearance in this episode. * Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH (1982) traditionally animated makes a cameo appearance at the Halloween party. Cultural References An American Werewolf in London (1981) * Cera's transformation to a Werehorn references to David Kessler's transformation to a werewolf. Thriller (1982) * TBA. The Twilight Zone (1959-1964) * The book, How to Cook for Forty Humans is a reference to the book/episode, To Serve Man. * TBA. Jurassic World (2015) * TBA. Alien (1979) * TBA. Chicken Little (2005) * When Garfield comes across the Indominus Curt, the scared Garfield offers him the keys to his car, then the keys to Rex's Pizza, then some Tic-Tacs before finally running away to warn Rocky and the Gang of 13. Spider-Man 3 (2007) *The Symbiote crawls into the Spider-Man suit just like the movie. *TBA. Coco (2017) *TBA Frankenstein (1931) *The opening disclaimer scene with Rocky is a parody of the opening scene of the film. Psycho (1960) * When the Symbiote TBA. Edited/Deleted Scenes Many scenes had to edited or cut out due to scary scenes that would frighten the children. * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Quotes Savage Chomper * TBA Indominus Panic *'Curt Connors': *Spider-Man: Dr. Connors! Wait! Sharptooth Aliens *'Spider-Man': What's that big oval thing in the sky? *Littlefoot: I don't know. *'Spider-Man': We have to check it out. Littlefoot, get onto my back! *'Littlefoot': OK. *(TBA) *'Littlefoot': *'Spider-Man': The Raven *'Littlefoot': Tell us about that Raven, Pterano! *'Pterano': OK. Ahem. (narrating) Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore. While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more." Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore - Nameless here for evermore. And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; so that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; - This it is, and nothing more." Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping. And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more. Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing. Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before; but the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token. And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?" This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" - Merely this, and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice: Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore - Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; - 'Tis the wind and nothing more." Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door - Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door - Perched, and sat, and nothing more. Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling. By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore - tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being. Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door - Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such name as "Nevermore." But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered - Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before - On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before." Then the bird said, "Nevermore." Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, "Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore - Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never - nevermore'." But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door; Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore - What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking "Nevermore." This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining on the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er, She shall press, ah, nevermore! Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor. "Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee respite - respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore: Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! - Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore - Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil - prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore - Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore." Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting - "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted - nevermore! *'Hyp': Wow! That's a nice story, Pterano. *'Guido': (TBA) TBA. *'Mutt': Dressed in Black *'Guido': Spider-Man? Is that you? *'Spider-Man': Yes. I am. *'Black-Suited Spider-Man': *'Etta': *'Petrie': Night of the Werehorn *(Later that night, on a full moon in Rocky's apartment...) *'Cera': Ooh. Uuuhh! *'Littlefoot': Cera? Are you alright? *'Cera': I think I'm feeling hot. *'Littlefoot': (thinks)'' Yes. She is ''hot. *'Hyp': Uh... is that hair sticking out of your paw? *'Cera': No. It's-- Aaaaghh!! *'Rocky': Someone, do something!!! *'Wild Arms': SON OF A TREESTARS! OK. (grabs and flips through the Holy Bible book) Oh, this book doesn’t have any answers! *'Cera': WHAT’S HAPPENING TO M— *'Littlefoot': (stops the action, pulls down curtain with his tail and starts breaking the fourth wall) Sorry folks, as much as the following scene sets up the mood for this segment, I can’t show it you because I don’t wanna upset the FOX censors or sensitive parents. Huh. (Takes the curtain off with his tail and resumes the action) *'Cera': —E!?!?? *(Cera TBA, TBA) *Guido & Petrie: (hugs each other tight) Aaaaah! *Littlefoot: Oh! *'Cera': Help me! *(Wild Arms cautiously backs up, but bumps into a lamp, sending the room into complete darkness) *'Cera': Hey? Who turned out the lights?! *(The lights turns on, and Cera continues slowly transforming) *'Chomper': OH, MY GOSH!!! OH, MY GOSH!!! *'Cera': *'Littlefoot': Aaaaaghhh! *'Shorty': AAAAGH! *'Rocky': (to Cera) Get a hold of yourself! (to Garfield) Where's the escape routes you have there? *'Garfield': What escape routes? I don’t have any!!! And why do we need to escape? Let's try the door! *'Cera': *'Rocky': (picks up the phone) This is Rocky Scout. TBA. TBA. TBA! *'Cera': AAH! *'Hyp': C'mon, Mutt! Open the door! *'Wild Arms': Open the door! *'Mutt': It's locked! *'Hyp': Ohh! I want my dad SO bad! *'Guido': Oh! We should've stayed at the Great Valley! *'The Werehorn': You shouldn't have followed me, Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': *'Cera': Hey, Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Hey, Cera. *'Cera': Groans I think I just blacked out. *'Littlefoot': *'Mary Jane': *'Spider-Man': *'Wild Arms': *'Loofah': *'Spider-Man': *'Cera': *'Wild Arms': Transcript TBA. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes